


all the stars in the sky

by aetherae



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Gen, i love me my ships, this is all over the place but also, tumblr prompt fill collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: The dreaded "I have a million prompt fills from Tumblr and really should put them on AO3 somehow" collection. See tags for ships/characters.





	1. yuri/estelle - "have you seen the--? oh."

**Author's Note:**

> FIRSTLY, I APOLOGIZE FOR HOW MESSY THIS IS. it's a collection of prompt fills from a whole bunch of different memes so there's just. no saving it. secondly, some of these are REALLY OLD, but i felt that if i'm putting some up i might as well put all of them up. in any case, i hope you enjoy...... somehow..........

“Hey, Estelle?” Yuri started, tapping lightly on the wall before walking into front of Brave Vesperia’s headquarters. She’d been visiting as part of a joint effort between the Guilds and the Empire regarding education, and last he heard from Karol, she was hunched over a desk at the front of their guild going over material about it. “Have you seen the—? Oh.”

Estelle certainly was hunched over a desk at the front of the guild, just like Karol said. To be more precise though, it was more like she was slumped over it, dead asleep on top of the papers she had sprawled out on the desk. There was a pen half-gripped in her hand, the other one acting as an impromptu pillow with her cheek resting on it. He was pretty sure it was going to leave a mark, if it hadn’t already.

It was rare to catch her sleeping like this, in all honesty. During their journey, Estelle was always the quickest to head to bed once she felt tired. Rita and Karol especially often ended up sprawled in front of the campfire, dozing off in the warmth of it before they realized, but not Estelle. The slightest yawn and she’d head straight to bed; even at her most unaware, she’d at least have a blanket around her, even on the days where the weather was good enough to not sleep inside a tent. It never took long for her to fall asleep, breathing light and soft through the night as she slept easily.

For most of their journey, at least.

Yuri tried not to think back on the other parts of the journey.

He walked over, gently shaking her shoulder. It wouldn’t be too much trouble to ask someone else about what he needed. If she needed sleep, he’d be glad to let her have it, but she’d be sure to get a crick in her neck if she kept sleeping like that. There was a sofa right by the wall if she was really that tired.

“Estelle? Come on, that’s no place to sleep.”

“But…” she mumbled, brow furrowing slightly. He thought he’d actually woken her up until, “That’s enough flan already…”

In the middle of a dream then. This was bound to be hopeless. Really hopeless.

Which meant that if he walked closer, kneeling down slightly before swooping one arm underneath her legs and the other to hold her by the shoulders, she wouldn’t wake up. Her head lolled easily against him as she muttered something again from her dream. It was something about pancakes. At the very least, he tried to focus on what her sleep talk was about and thus ignore the fact that her breath was starting to tickle his chest.

Even in her sleep, she found ways to cause him trouble that he never really minded.

As carefully as he could, Yuri set her down on the couch, quickly grabbing a blanket from the next room over. By the time he came back, she was already half-snuggled into the cushions. He couldn’t help but laugh quietly to himself, and he set the blanket on top of her sleeping form.

“Night, Estelle. Sweet dreams.”

She was sound asleep, but as he left the room, he could just barely hear her mumbling, “Good night, Yuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally published march 2015.


	2. yuri/estelle - mid 90s

“ _Scream_? I don’t know if that sounds like a good movie to watch…”

Yuri looks at the movie poster (which is certainly frightening), and looks back at Estelle (who certainly looks frightened), before grinning and taking her by the hand.

“Aw c’mon, I’m sure it’ll be fun,” he tells her even as she looks back at the poster warily, and they sneak in through the back without paying to watch, her fingers still laced together tightly with his own through every jump-scare and “scary moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally published february 2015. i forgot i even wrote this LMAO but it's still cute tbh


	3. yuri/estelle - basorexia

It sounded like a good idea at the time, a logical one even. She would say that she needed to tell Yuri something, that she liked him and was more than a little in love with him, and that if he felt similar they would—well, she hadn’t thought that far into it since she was basing all of this from romance novels she had read in a binge one summer, and everything after the confession always involved either marriage, battles, or a swearing of eternal love just for one of the characters to die soon after. Call it a hunch, but she had a feeling that none of those would really work out in reality.

This was already way off course in comparison to her books to begin with, seeing as how she was the one doing the confessing, but after a horrendously embarrassing conversation with Rita and Judith (the most embarrassing parts being courtesy of Judith), the idea of Yuri openly speaking about his own feelings first seemed absolutely ludicrous. Now, two years after the world nearly ending and alone in Brave Vesperia’s guild headquarters, it seemed as good a time to say something as any.

So there it was, the plan. With neither of them doing anything particularly important, Estelle managed to get as far as saying, “Yuri, can I tell you something?”

“Sure,” he said easily, chin resting in his hand as he looked over to her. “What is it?”

Estelle opened her mouth, and—nothing. As she looked at Yuri, his expression curious and mouth drawn in that casual, confident smile he always had, she blanked out. She was going to say something, wasn’t she? What was it again? Her heart was practically pounding in her ears, and she knew that she must’ve looked ridiculous with her mouth hanging open as she struggled to find the words. She’d read scenes like this over a dozen times in a number of books, but for all her bizarre and out-of-nowhere fact remembering, she couldn’t remember a single line from those sappy stories.

“You okay, Estelle?” he asked, still smiling but a little concerned. She’s screwing up, completely screwing up, and for some reason she’s still staring at his mouth as she stammers out an answer.

“I, um—that is—”

“Cat got your tongue?” he teased, laughing lightly but patient with her as always. It almost made her heart ache. “If it’s that hard to say, take your time.”

She nodded mutely, but even with his advice, the words just weren’t coming. On the other hand, as she watched him laugh, watched his lips curve and close and flatten, she remembered something _else_ that always happened in those romance novels. Before she could even consider thinking it over, it happened.

Pulling on the collar of his shirt, Estelle yanked Yuri closer, so sudden that she could hear  a noise of surprise from him, before pressing her lips against his. Their noses bumped awkwardly, almost painfully, and she’d closed her eyes during those few brief seconds, but if anything could get the message across without words, it’d be a kiss. When she pulled back, she found Yuri looking stunned, bewildered, and surprisingly speechless for once. There was something about it that made her giggle, and she smiled shyly even as she felt her cheeks flush.

“… That was what I wanted to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally published july 2014.


	4. flynn/estelle - flovios

With preparations for the final journey to Tarqaron under way, it’s a rare for Estelle to find a moment of peace to herself. The soldiers and citizens are all healed and well in Aurnion, and the others are tending to their own business.

In fact, she has a feeling one of them has been tending to business for probably the last twenty-four hours.

Heading towards the river just outside of Aurnion, Estelle isn’t surprised to find Flynn standing by there, a soldier with a clipboard in hand speaking to him. They were expecting a shipment of supplies to come by soon, and Flynn was most likely waiting for them to help direct them and whatnot. Just like he had been yesterday. And the day before. And the day before _that_ too.

He seemed in dire need of a break, in her opinion.

“Flynn!” she calls out cheerfully, waving to her dear friend and knight. “Why don’t you take a break for now? I can wait for the supplies shipment instead.”

Sending off the other knight, Flynn shakes his head. “That’s very kind of you, Lady Estellise, but I assure you that I’m alright.” Judging by the bags under his eyes and the stiffness in his posture that wasn’t just from knightly duty though, she thinks otherwise. “Why don’t you rest for now? Your final battle is coming up soon, after all.”

She frowns, leaning towards him. “You need to rest too! When was the last time you got more than a few hours of sleep? At least take a small break to relax.”

“I-I had plenty of sleep last night, rea…” Flynn tries to say, but a yawn interrupts him mid-sentence. Estelle looks thoroughly unimpressed, and he flushes. “There’s just so much work left to do still. We can’t afford to waste a moment resting, not when the town still needs work.”

He looks apologetic, but Estelle knows Flynn. Stubbornness runs in his bones, especially when it comes to his work. As much as she admires his dedication, she can’t help but worry about him too. But she can be stubborn too, and she has just the idea to get him to relax. While it’s not really resting, she has a feeling it’s the closest she can get to.

“In that case…” she says, kicking off her boots and wading into the shallows of the river. The air is hot, humid even, but the water is cool to the touch. She feels rejuvenated already, and she can’t help but smile a touch mischievously when Flynn blinks in surprise.

“Lady Estellise? What are you do—”

His question is cut off when Estelle scoops as much of the river water into her hands and splashes it at him. She splashes more and more, not caring as her trousers and dress are soaked, and despite Flynn’s sputtering, she can see him laughing too.

“I guess I’ll just relax here by myself!” Estelle calls out, giggling.

Before long, Flynn throws off his gauntlets and armor, wading into the river after her. “Oh no, don’t think you’re getting away with this!”

By the time she supply ship arrives, the crew members find both the first Imperial princess and Commandant of the knights soaked to the bone, laughing and splashing water at each other. It isn’t until they call out to them that they stop, look at each other, then break out into laughter together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally published october 2014.


	5. raven - cantus

He’s sure it would be a surprise to just about everyone he knows, but Raven has spent a lot of his life with music.

As Damuron—as a noble—there were endless parties and dances to attend to. Whether it was a four-string quartet or a full-blown orchestra, there was always a waltz or one-step or ballroom dance to learn. He’d be instructed to move carefully, elegantly, _stiffly_ , and the music was doubly so. Bader’s Spring Sonata and Degarmo’s Symphony in C Major had been the popular choices for years, so much so that even now he still remembered every pizzicato, every tempo change and ritardando. During his knight trainee days with Casey, as a knight, it was even worse—they expected him to _listen_.

And then Damuron died, and Schwann was born.

As Schwann—as not just a knight, but a knight _captain_ —he doesn’t know how it felt, actually, because Schwann didn’t feel much of anything. A captain such as him was expected to show up at every imperial gathering, and he did as ordered. The same, somber four-beat piece played every time, and the nobles and knights danced as if in ceremony. He bowed when asked to dance, stepped backwards and left and forward when cued, spun his partner with every bit of regal grace as a captain ought to have had. They could have been playing a concert or a folk song or fugue and he never would have known; it didn’t matter to Schwann, after all. All that mattered was that he played his part, nothing more.

Looking back, he didn’t think much of it at the time, but now he thought it was boring as all hell.

As Raven—guild member of Altosk and confidante to the Don—there was music everywhere. There wasn’t a day gone by in Dahngrest where he wouldn’t hear someone belting their lungs out from a tavern, or street performers with violins playing famous pieces at rapid speed for pocket change. He remembers more than one night where, hammered beyond reason (at least in appearance), he’d drag whoever was around for a ballad about beauties and lost loves. More often than not there’d be someone with an instrument on them, and before long the entire room would join in. The Don had a surprisingly good voice, he remembered; they even once sang a duet about the trouble young guild members always gave them.

Until he would make his exit, an excuse or two from his mouth, before he’d head elsewhere. Sometimes it was to report back to Alexei, sometimes to check out something the Commandant had ordered him to do. The fun always ended on a sour note, an abrupt end to whatever folksy and modest tune being played.

But now?

As Raven, still—guild member of Altosk but maybe-sort-of-definitely permanently working for Brave Vesperia—the experience’s an entirely different thing. It’s evening in Dahngrest, and Raven’s sitting inside of the guild’s brand new headquarters. Karol had just about been jumping with excitement earlier, and as Yuri and even Judith looked at the building with proud smiles, it was hard not to feel the same. The kid even wanted to celebrate it, inviting the entire city over and hiring what he thought was a high-end orchestra to play music. Being so well-versed in the guilds himself, he agreed it was a fitting way to celebrate the headquarters’ opening of such a famous—and notorious—guild like this.

If only that was where it ended.

The “high-end orchestra” turned out to be rookies from the Tap Dance Guild, the only thing they knew how to playing being, well, tap dance music. If that wasn’t enough, the Riverdance Guild who swung by had bones to pick with them in particular, and the breakout of fights was inevitable, Karol playing peacemaker while simultaneously dodging punches. Rita laughed at him, saying this was the best way to celebrate such a hack-job guild, until a spurred-by-liquor Witcher claimed Rita was just like the rest of them with that awful temper of hers. The fireballs went flying, and Raven’s pretty sure he saw Judith setting up bets with the rest of the attendees. (Whether it was for who would win between guilds or how long it would take for Rita to set the entire headquarters on fire, he wasn’t sure.) Estelle probably would’ve tried to stop her best friend if she wasn’t already tipsy from her first Dahngrest Ale, Yuri teasingly getting her to say nonsense while Flynn practically threatened him to leave the poor princess alone.

Between the fighting and fireballs and betting and Estelle babbling drunk made-up poetry into a mic, he could scarcely hear the few remaining Tap Dance Guild members who were trying to actually play something.

And he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally published october 2014.


	6. flynn/estelle - amuse me

For the umpteenth time that day, Flynn furrowed his brow. There was much work to be done in the empire—repairs to oversee, people to meet with, talks to be had. He had no major issues with being Commandant, of course not, but… Well, it really was a lot of work.

Which was why when Estelle opened the door to his office, a bright smile at the ready, he was nothing less than surprised.

“There you are, Flynn!” she exclaimed, easily wrapping a hand around his arm. Before he knew it, he was being half-lifted up into standing. “You simply have to try the meal I just made! Yuri gave very careful instructions, and I even had a recipe book open to follow along, so I think it’s gone rather well this time.”

He sputtered, partly surprised still but mostly just flustered. “But, Lady Estellise! There’s still too much work to be done, and I’m not sure I have the time to—”

She cut him off as she squeezed his arm reassuringly, still smiling kindly as she looked up at him. “I know you’ve been working hard, Flynn, and it means a lot to all of us. Still, everyone needs a break, and it’s just about lunchtime anyways. You’ve done so much already, so I… I wanted to do this for you, at the very least.”

Despite himself, Flynn’s brow relaxed as he smiled back at her. As always, she was far too kind.

With her hand still tucked in his arm, he opened the door. “Well then, let’s be on our way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally published march 2013.


End file.
